Valley of obssesion
by CruelLover
Summary: Sesshomaru wants inuyasha and he's going to have him but not without trial
1. Hiding

Hey this is my first fic and i hope you all like it plz review and don't be lazy lmao!

hmmm i made a crossover with ai no kusabi so wait for that to come.

"Fucking Sesshomaru"

Inuyasha was running as hard and as fast as he could, something was wrong with Sesshomaru and just his luck Inuyasha was in his human form. Inuyasha knew that Sesshomaru hated humans but why in the hell did he have to chase after him out of all people. He didn't even know his human scent!

Earlier at dawn

Inuyasha was running furiously through the mass forest, trying to find a secure location on the night of the new moon, in which he was suppose to turn human. Luckily, for Inuyasha, Kagome went back to her own time to do her exams plus Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were back at the village with Kaede.

Well that's where Inuyasha would have been if he wasn't in heat all of a sudden, and sango didn't make it an better by sending him suggestive signals and saying things that only referred to one thing. Sex. So unfortunately he had to get as far as possible in order to keep the demons away from the village and tearing it to pieces just to get to him. _That was not an option_.

So here was Inuyasha running through the forest looking for the safest most remote place possible. Out of time, Inuyasha had to resort to a waterfall with a cave behind it; he didn't sense any other demon or life form in there so he quickly washed his scent away and hid behind it waiting for dusk to hurry up and come along with his demonic powers that was slowly fading from his body.

"Damn new moon," said Inuyasha clenching his fist, digging his now dull nails in his palm "When I become full demon I won't have ta worry bout this stupid night."

Getting up from his crouching position Inuyasha started to pace around the small cave eventually getting tired from pacing since he was in his human form he sat in front of the waterfall gazing at his human reflection.

He didn't look too bad with his raven hair and his jade eyes. Let him tell it he preferred his white hair and gold eyes since he thought he looked way more intimidating and masculine. Whereas right now he thought he looked pretty girly like Kagome, Kikyou, and sango. His facial features were the same but his lips looked way pinker than in his hanyou form. Weird.

Splash.

"Ha ha ha, come on master Jaken the water isn't too cold!" yelled an extremely familiar voice. Rin.

"Shush you annoying girl, why would I the future prime minister of OUR lord Sesshomaru soon to be kingdom- take a bath with a little human girl. I am no pervert. Unlike that monk that's with Inuyasha all the time, just to let you know I have…." Jaken trailed off sensing his lord's presence.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru came into view from out of the forest. "Go help ah-UN fetch some food."

As much as Inuyasha hated to admit it Sesshomaru was everything he wanted to be tall, incredibly strong and hard to read, whereas Inuyasha was the easiest to read as long as you looked at his face.

Sesshomaru has silverish long hair that flows straight down his back with golden-amber eyes. His armor is similar to that of his father; it has an armadillo rim-like piece around his left shoulder and going out onto his upper torso. His Kimono is mostly white with a red honeycomb and flower crest at the collar, sleeves, and shoulder, which was the family clan's symbol.

On his right arm he wore a fluffy white fur clothe. On his arm were two maroon slashes, also on his face where another two similar slashes on his cheeks with a blue crescent moon adorning his forehead. He also bears tattooed eyelids showing his youkai heritage.

"Yes milord." said jaken scrambling off behind ah- UN.

"Rin stay here until I get back." Sesshomaru then flew off in his energy ball towards Kaede village to Inuyasha's horror.

Taking a deep breath Inuyasha wondered why Sesshomaru did not sense him and if he did why he didn't confront him. Slowly Inuyasha backed into the cave as much as he could hopeing for the best to come.

A/N hey guys how wuz that for a starter, huh? huh? lol reveiw and trust me there is way more to come. u will definitely looove it. but u gotta review so i can have inspiration.


	2. Caught!

ok this is my second entry thanx for the reviews i expect more!! lol enjoy

Inuyasha woke up with a start realizing he dozed off in the cave. Lifting his head he saw Rin crouched in front of him in a soaking wet kimono. With a confused look on her face she reached for his face curiously, her hair was matted around her face and she was breathing slightly hard from all the swimming she must've did to get to the waterfall.

"Who are you?" she asked as if she was also asking herself. Holy shit.

Taking no time to think he ran out of the cave knocking Rin over in the process.

"Ouch." Rin got up and ran after the strangely familiar human she saw in the cave. "Wait!" she shouted only to be ignored by the human.

Inuyasha jumped and swam to land only to look back and see that he was being followed by Rin, damn girl thought Inuyasha thought while running. Dodging bushes and trees Inuyasha managed to get away from Rin. Suddenly, scared that he was back in the open forest Inuyasha hid in the hollow of a tree.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" why in the hell did this have to happen to me? Inuyasha asked himself. With his hand around the hilt of the rusty, now useless sword he braced himself for the worst.

**Meanwhile **

Rin was back at the waterfall inside the cave she found the strange human in.

"La la la, I wonder who that human was?" She sat down and nursed her scraped arm from when the man knocked her over while trying to get away. She had chased him but remembering what Sesshomaru told her she went back to the waterfall and waited obediently for him.

"Rin," Rin jumped up surprised by Sesshomaru sudden presence but also excited. "What happened to your arm? And whose scent is this I smell on you?" Sesshomaru was slightly annoyed at the fact that someone had hurt and even touched Rin. They would pay dearly.

"Ahh… Well he was in here first and he knocked me down by-" before she could explain what happened fully Sesshomaru was gone to get his revenge on whoever hurt Rin in his absence.

**Back at the tree**

Inuyasha tensed and flinched at every noise that was made around him. His human ears couldn't hear very far so he had to strain to hear any threatening noise that might head his way. Luckily, there was none so far. At least that's what he thought.

Inuyasha felt a sudden strong gust of wind followed by slow, careful footsteps. Twisting his neck he saw ankle high boots. He knew those boots anywhere, Sesshomaru. His heart sped up erratically and his breath became hitched, never in his whole life was he unlucky like he was now.

I'm going to die. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!

"Filthy human come out from your pitiful hiding place." Sesshomaru's voice sent chills down inuyasha's back and the fear came out in waves. With no other option other than going to his death Inuyasha ran from out the opposite side of the tree.

**Present **

Why is he after me? I didn't do shit to him. Or did I? Wait a minute maybe this is what Sesshomaru does for his free time as a sick joke to humans. Fucking prick, I should have known he does hate humans with a passion.

Realization hit Inuyasha as he noticed that Sesshomaru was no longer behind him but now in front of him. With lightning speed Sesshomaru had Inuyasha up in the air by his throat.

"You dare think you can get away from this Sesshomaru," cold expressionless eyes looked at Inuyasha while a hand started to increase its pressure on his neck. With no other choice Inuyasha did his best, yet meaningless, attempt to get his hands from around his throat. "You hurt Rin." He didn't ask more like told Inuyasha.

Suddenly there was a change in Sesshomaru's eyes, like it was glazed over in something or in thought…. His hand slowly loosened from around inuyasha's throat, Inuyasha saw this as a chance to get away but Sesshomaru was not having that he tightened his grip again but not as hard as before then he stepped closer looking intently at inuyasha's form. Something flashed in his eyes but Inuyasha did not see what it was and that scared the shit out of him

"You are in heat… humans do not have heat…" Sesshomaru said to himself. "You are also wearing that half demon's fire rat kimono…" he said lifting his other hand to inuyasha's face with poison seeping out of it.

Damn, thought Inuyasha. He's going to see the Tessaiga behind me. Shit!

Sesshomaru removed his hand from around his throat then around his waist pulling the sword away from Inuyasha by the hilt. Inuyasha was standing in front of Sesshomaru while he looked at the sword in disbelief then back at Inuyasha .Then click, it happened.

"You fucking asshole give me back the Tessaiga, you can do shit with it anyways asshole! And who the fuck you think you are picking on some helpless human your just like the rest of those meaningless demons you FUCKING ASS!" before another word could come out of his mouth he found himself back up in the air by Sesshomaru , once again.

Disgusting human, do not compare this Sesshomaru to other lowly demons. You are near your death…" Sesshomaru did a once over then concluded who the brash human was. "Inuyasha, so this is your curse?"

Inuyasha was exhausted and his body started to feel warm and fuzzy. I'm going to die; it's going to happen right now. Fucking Naraku, fucking Sesshomaru, and fucking jewel shards. They all made my life a living fucking hell.

Then the most unbelievable thing happened.

Back against the tree, arm around his waist, a hand tangled in his own and Sesshomaru head at his neck taking in deep breathes of his exotic scent. What the fuck is going on?

a/n cliffy! did u likey likey if so yay! gotta summore good stuff coming


	3. Claimed

A/N Wasup my wonderful readers, i hope you all enjoy this andi want to thank my reviewers for taking the time to do that and this chapter is dedicated to all who reviewed enjoy! also even non members can review my story

Inuyasha was exhausted and his body started to feel warm and fuzzy. I'm going to die; it's going to happen right now. Fucking Naraku, fucking Sesshomaru, and fucking jewel shards. They all made my life a living fucking hell.

Then the most unbelievable thing happened.

Back against the tree, arm around his waist, a hand tangled in his own and Sesshomaru head at his neck taking in deep breathes of his exotic scent. What the fuck is going on?

Vanilla, cinnamon and sunflowers. Such an arousing scent to my youkai, thought Sesshomaru, while nuzzling his nose against the soft tan skin taking another whiff of his scent.

_Mate, take him as your mate._

What? Why would this Sesshomaru take this filthy half-breed as a mate?

_His scent beckons you._

His scent beckons other pitiful demons as well.

Sesshomaru's youkai was silent and he found himself aware of his surrounding as well as the position he was in. Quickly drawing back with grace he scolded himself for doing such a dishonorable act. He looked at inuyasha's human form with disdain and the hugest urge to go back and claim Inuyasha.

**Inuyasha's POV**

Huh? Oooh shit.

Sesshomaru. Fucking. Lunatic. Sniffing me?

Ok I know I'm not the smartest kid in the forest, but anybody could see Sesshomaru was on me like white on rice! What the hell? Its bad enough he was choking the shit out of me and told me I was going to die, but did he have to do all that extra shit!

Plus the fucking asshole was sniffing me! Sniffing me!

Ok he seems distracted, hmm maybe he won't notice me getting away. Boy I tell you, if I live till dusk I'm going to kill you with my wind scar, just wait you douche bag.

Damn prick. Ok time to go, ready, set-…… Shit this isn't going to work, think, think, think….

Wait! I can play dead yeah my chances are way better playing dead. Ok here we go.

THUD!

**Normal POV**

Inuyasha suddenly hit the floor with a loud thud bringing Sesshomaru out of his deep thought on what to do. Slowly walking towards him he could tell he was faking, but that didn't mean he wouldn't play along. Picking him up with no effort he took him back to the campsite that jaken made by the waterfall.

"Uh! Lord Sesshomaru your food is prepared and it's fresh!" Jaken scrambled towards Sesshomaru with a piece of raw meat, peering at the familiar human in his hands who was obviously feigning sleep or having a very bad dream from the look on his face. "May I ask who that human is milord?" Jaken jumped to take a closer look only to be stepped on and ignored.

He didn't kill me yet, thought Inuyasha, good so far now if he can just keep it that way till dusk…..

Sesshomaru was enraged, he couldn't kill the bastard Inuyasha and he had no control over his emotions which enraged him even further. Control was his perfection, it was a skill he thought he even passed his father in. But now here he was confused as to what he should do with the human Inuyasha. How long would this last?

Unintentionally Sesshomaru's hand brushed past inuyasha's bottom while trying to figure out what he should do with the faking hanyou in his arms.

"Wait a fucking minute, now you went too far you asshole!" Inuyasha jumped out of Sesshomaru's arms. Of course he let him do that since he knew he wouldn't put him down himself. "Now you done chased me, choked me, SNIFFED ME, and now you're going to molest me! Well listen here PRICK I will not be molested ok? Because THIS Inuyasha refused to be fucked with in any sick way you got planned you fucking dipshit!"

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru's voice ran through inuyasha's body like liquid fire, making his body warm all over and him slightly dizzy. "_Mine." _Sesshomaru growled out in the most dangerous yet seductive way ever.

Looking up at Sesshomaru, Inuyasha noticed his eyes turned completely red with his fangs elongating, and his facial features becoming more demonic and monstrous.

"Come on!" Ahh damn my life never ends with the bullshit, thought Inuyasha before being grabbed and taken somewhere unknown.

**Ten minutes later**

Finally the bastard decides stop, thought Inuyasha sarcastically, and it looks like he let his inner youkai take over completely, so much for full control.

"Hehe serves you right." said Inuyasha thinking out loud unconsciously.

"Inuyasha I think I have found a new use for you…" Sesshomaru said laying him on the soft grass of the forest, and staring at him intently with red lustful eyes and an insane smirk.

Wait! Smirk? Sesshomaru smirking? Hell froze over I'm sure of it, thought Inuyasha.

"You now belong to me, body mind and soul, _My _Inuyasha."Sesshomaru strangely no longer felt hatred towards his younger brother instead he felt a strong possessiveness wanting him all to himself, and whatever he wanted he would get at all costs.

"What?" asked Inuyasha, while trying to get up from his position but Sesshomaru forced him back down by lying completely on top of him, face to face, nose to nose, and lips brushing ever so softly against one another's.

"This Sesshomaru does not like to repeat himself." Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru's warm breathe on his lips as he spoke to him in a dominating yet soothing way. Inuyasha felt something warm in his stomach and it traveled all the way down to his now forming erection. Inuyasha's arousal heightened Sesshomaru's lust, and then all his restraints on himself were completely broken. He needed him.

Suddenly a possessive growl could be heard from Sesshomaru as he thrusted his hips into inuyasha's. Totally surprised Inuyasha found himself thrusting back into Sesshomaru rubbing their arousals together.

"Ahh… don't… do… that…" Inuyasha mind was getting fuzzy and his body went in autopilot. Talk about no control in his actions.

"I do not take orders from anyone, but you will obey me or meet your death" Sesshomaru said as he violently grabbed inuyasha's hair and pulled him into a brutally passionate kiss.

I can't do this, I have my pride, I'm a man, and he's my fucking half brother, shit. But my body it wants him it's begging for him. Damn.

A small whimper escaped inuyasha's throat giving Sesshomaru full access to his mouth. He explored every crevice and part of his mouth while dominating the kiss. Inuyasha was completely compliant much to Sesshomaru's satisfaction, and the taste of his mouth was breath taking sweet vanilla pure vanilla.

"Tonight I will make you mine" growled Sesshomaru before shredding all of inuyasha's clothes to pieces.

A/N i hope you guys liked this i am a beginning writer... review even non members can review my story sooooo REVIEW! until next tim lmao!


	4. Imprisoned

**Ok first off school has been a real bitch! I've been trying to find the time to do this but it wasn't working then. Sorry for the long wait read and review if I don't have 30 reviews you're not going to get that yummy lemon I got waiting in my documents. Tehee **

In the meadow

Sesshomaru towered over Inuyasha memorizing every single detail on his body. The faint scars across his beautiful tan skin, the toned chest and surprisingly small waist leading down to his curly white hairs above his semi-arousal, and his long defined legs that would soon be on Sesshomaru's shoulders…

Before Sesshomaru lost himself in his thoughts he stood up, walking away leaving Inuyasha's aroused human form naked and vulnerable for all to see.

The meadow was perfect for what Sesshomaru planned on doing. He could here the calming noise of a waterfall nearby and the soft whisper of the wind as it blew through his hair. Fireflies flew all around them illuminating Inuyasha's skin.

Slowly Sesshomaru began taking off his armor. Inuyasha's breath hitched as he realized what he was doing.

Finally Sesshomaru had nothing on but his pants on revealing his solid muscled chest much more defined than Inuyasha's.

"Inuyasha… come to me." Inuyasha did not need to be told twice getting up quickly, he walked with surprising grace to Sesshomaru. Then he stopped.

Inuyasha POV

Wait one fucking minute… Did I? No I didn't. Oh my god I did. I just submitted to Sesshomaru like a little bitch!

"Who the hell you think you are ordering me around like some servant of yours ya damn prick!" I stepped back from him wishing that whoever ran this world would here my plea and get me the hell out of it.

"…Inu…yasha…come here _now!" _Sesshomaru growled out between clenched teeth, scaring me completely shitless and when I get scared…..

"Who the hell you think your growling at fuckhead! I'm not the one to be messed with you know cause when dawn comes oh you better believe I'm exterminating your fucked up primpy looking ass with my Windscar you complete ass-" Sesshomaru cut me off by punching me square in the face sending me into total darkness.

End of POV

Before he could stop himself Sesshomaru punched Inuyasha right in the face. He forgot that the Inu was in his human form and hoped he wouldn't go into an eternal sleep like some humans did, and they usually died from starvation.

He fought with his inner demon to not ravish Inuyasha then and there, which was terribly hard considering his arousal. Growling loudly he redressed and gathered their belongings setting forth towards camp with Rin and Jaken.

_3 days later_

It's been 2 days since Inuyasha arrived to Sesshomaru's palace that was technically his as well let him tell it and he was completely miserable. He found himself aroused 24 hours a day and not to mention Sesshomaru was gone to extinguish some demons on the border of his lands.

Trying to escape was out of the question since the palace was heavily guarded and he had no clue where his Tessaiga was at the moment. After bringing himself to completion for the second time that day he took a bath in the beautiful bathroom with the servants swiftly getting his things for him.

One thing he could say about this place was that it felt good having someone catering to your needs instead of being on pins and needles all the time. So he relaxed in the steaming water and drifted off.

_A passionate kiss, with Sesshomaru's tongue in his mouth. His past pains became nothing._

"_What do you want, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru growled out_

"_Y-you… you, Aniki, inside me." He said whimpering longing for more._

_Sesshomaru growled deep in his chest. Moving slowly, a hand dangerously near inuyasha's puckered hole. He suddenly used his other to grab Inuyasha roughly by his hair._

"_Then let me hear you cry for it!" His eyes bled red and fangs elongated as he almost lost control._

_Sesshomaru's finger plunged deep into the never before explored depths of his body Inuyasha felt himself Stiffen from the sudden waves of pleasure._

"_Ahh….ah… Sesshomaru… harder!" Inuyasha begged. "Please Sessh I need you in me now please….." _

"_As you wish little brother…." With that he positioned himself above Inuyasha placing both legs around _

_his waist on his shoulders. Leaning down he kissed Inuyasha with so much force cutting the younger _

_sibling with his fangs. Then without warning he thrust into his awaiting body._

"Ahh!" Inuyasha woke, still inside the warm bath, wondering why in the hell he had that sort of dream about his brother. Still flushed he dressed and began wandering the halls of the palace. Strangely enough he wasn't aroused or bothered anymore. It couldn't be because of the dream with his brother could it?

Now that he thought about it his human side hated and partially liked the fact that his brother brought him here. And his demon side… well he was elated. So that meant 75 percent of him wanted to be here. But he still had things to do… at least that's what he told himself.

Walking down a hallway he never ventured to before Sesshomaru's scent hit him and he was painfully horny again. There was only one door in the hallway and Inuyasha made his way into it only to have a stronger scent of Sesshomaru envelope him. The room was gorgeous, different types of fur adorned the large futon in the center of the room with nothing else in it but another open door leading to a bath he guessed and large glass windows leading to the balcony most likely looking over the eastern garden.

With no sense coming back to him Inuyasha crawled on the futon that Sesshomaru obviously slept on and buried his face into the furs whimpering from the pleasure it gave him. He felt as if Sesshomaru was all around him keeping him in a tight embrace he couldn't escape… didn't want to escape.

Taking off all his clothes he laid spread eagle on the futon thrusting his own finger inside him only thinking of Sesshomaru dominating him, kissing him, biting him…

"Sesshomaru!" he cried while stroking his shaft and thrusting his finger into his tight hole.

"_Inuyasha…"_ a deep growl could be heard from the door as Inuyasha looked up and saw Sesshomaru completely taken over by his youkai.

"Aniki… please…" was all he could manage while spreading his legs more to give Sesshomaru a better view.

Sesshomaru stripped his clothing off stealthily and made his way to his heat crazed little brother planning to take his body none too gently.

**ok im going to be straight forward if i don't get enough reviews im stopping this career al together my plot is well thought out and i would like to express it on here but if i don't get proper feedback such as 30 reviews im leaving this all together and keeping the sex crazed agressive sesshomaru and the sexy submissive inuyasha to myself!**


End file.
